For the Glory of Earth
by unsc infinity
Summary: This story introduces 2 YoRHa androids,2B and 9S fight against the Settlement Defense Front,alongside with Capt. Reyes,and the last UNSA carrier SS Retribution.
1. Chapter 1

The sun,the moon,and the stars would have disappeared long ago...had they happened to be in the reach of predatory human hands.

The need of our planet were greater than she can supply,so we went beyond the reaches of our atmosphere,the new frontier offered the promise of a new beginning,but the distance give way to a movement,with no connection to the place we call rules,new ambitions,a new enemy.

The Settlements Defense Front built an army and broke away from the Earth with blood and violence,they aren't revolutionaries,they want absolute power,they raid colonies,take resource,and control territories by force.

They use their fleet to block us from raw materials we need to survive,their mission is to erase everything Earth the SDF is a war machine,ruled by its a leader united that force,they would mobilize,and try to take our homeland.

* * *

"What is Riah?" said to Admiral Raines seeing that Wolfs had been captured by SDF through video.

" cam stopped 's been 18 hours,no contact,SDF make no demand."

"SDF doesn't make demands,they planted their flag on our executed three men and shot down a pilot."Reyes begans pissed off.

"Our team was sent to secure classified weapons from a closed facility."Raines said seriously.

"That facility is a black side, the hell is SDF allowed in that airspace?"Reyes becomes even more angry and begins arguing.

"By the permission of the Accords,all nations have access to free an un-"

"Sir,that mission requires a full strike force,not a 4 men team."Reyes interrupts Raines.

" ,I implore you to use diplomacy in this office,take a different tact."Raines said still seriously.

"Yes sir,who else knows about this?"

"Right now,Joint strategic Air Command,and you."

"This is a deliberate act of aggression,Admiral,we should be out there on patrol,not down here throwing confetti."

"The rules of engagement prohibit definitive action under these circumstances."

"So we stand by with our barrels in the sand and watch a fleet week parade?"

"Make no mistake,my instincts,which are aligned indelibly with your own,are that we need to engage."

"why don't we,sir?"

"They are politicians,Reyes,they will wipe hell's ass with whatever flag keep the smokestack these men,the idea of mounting an offensive triggers a fresh and unplanned they's war,the warrior aren't in charge."

"But sir,by the time there's war it's too late,'Hesitation is a hole in the head'.You drilled that into us relentlessly in flight school,'Work the problem,respond'."

"You were always a fast learner,Lieutenant,STRATCOM is well aware of our this time,no use of force is being considered on the operational level,these are the law of war,son."

"Thank you for the briefing,sir."

"Admiral Raines,E3N is in position on the roof."weapon officer reports that Ethan is ready for action.

"Thank you,Petty Officer."

"What is E3N?"

"Go take a look for yourself,I think you will be quite impressed,dismissed."

Reyes gently walk out of Admiral's office,and Salter was already waiting for him.

"How many?"Salter asked Reyes about the casualty.

"4,KIA."

"Europa?"

"SDF was already here,took out the whole team,looted the side."

"Son of a bitch,this fleet sh...stuff is nonsense,We should be up in our jackals flying watch."

"Admiral doesn't disagree."

"Captain Alder know?"

"Negative,SS Retribution isn't a warship,it's a parade float."

"Whole fleet here in Geneva,doesn't seem right."Both Reyes and Salter perceive that SDF could launches an surprise assault at this time,just like raid on Pearl Harbor.

"We do this every year,salt."

"Well,let's not miss the party."

Reyes and Salter goes to the apron on the roof,a raven dropship was parking here and Ethan was already waiting for Reyes,Salter and Raines.

* * *

Booting System...

Commencing System Check

Memory Unit:Green

Initializing Tactics Log

Loading Geographic Data

CAUTION:Terrain does not match,location:UNKNOWN

Vitals:Green

Remaining MP:78%

Black Box Temp:Normal

Black Box Internal Press:Normal

Activating IFF

Activating FCS

Initializing Pod Connection

Launching DBU setup

Activating ICS

Avtivating Environmental Sensors

Equipment Authentication:Complete

Equipment Status:Green

All System Green

Combat Ready

* * *

"Good morning,2B."

"Good morning,9S."

2B and 9S both have awaken by their Pods at forest somewhere nearby Geneva.

"Where are we?"

2B asked Pod 042.

"Answer: According to past human terrain data, we should be located in Geneva, Switzerland."

9S has been tempted to curse their own curiosity.

"Let's go to the city!"

"Report: Scanning shows that there are a lot of human activities in the city that seems like a celebration."

Two androids get their ways to the city,looking at the beautiful, highly developed city, with skyscrapers insert the cloud everywhere of the boundless city, and an entire fleet containing almost a hundred warships hovering over the city.

"2B,Listen!"

9S shared broadcast detected to 2B,"Welcome to the Fleet Week!"

There was a vague voice about the cheers and whistles.9S and 2B quickly ran into the city, squeezed into the cheering crowd, looking at warship hovering over their head,covered the blue sky.

"You see that,how large is that!"the aircraft carrier SS Retribution hovers over 2B and 9S,her hull covers the sun,her shadow covers the ground,and her nozzle makes the earth tremble, "Wow!"

The carrier SS Retribution was the flagship of the UNSA Navy, and the largest and most powerful warship in the UNSA Navy. With her length of 637 metres, complement of 1400, 4 catapults and hangar capacity of 24. she also has 12 twin autocannons and 10 missile batteries for self defense, only beneath the SDS Olympus Mons, the Admiral Kotch's personal warship and the flagship of the SDF Navy. But by the time, the SS Retribution has no air wing aboard the ship, only SATO force in combat readiness, meaning that Retribution cannot launch a full strike.

The second largest and powerful ship was the battleship SS Tigris, with her 8 main guns in four twin turrets, 3 front and 1 aft. Her secondary weapon includes 10 twin autocannons and 8 missile batteries. With her powerful main gun, she can instant destroy almost everything in range.

"Stay alert,9S."

Followed by, the SS Eclipse hovers over 2B and 9S.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the oncoming warship is the SS Eclipse, she is the latest Zulu-class guided missile destroyer, built in Saitama Prefecture, Japan, and she is the most advanced warship in the UNSA Navy." cheers and whistles rise again, but 2B think something will happen.


	2. Chapter 2

2B begins to have an ominous premonition, pulling 9S out of the noisy crowd.

The warships in the sky have crashed, the original cheering people issued a harsh screams to escape, 9S vaguely see AATIS artilleries on the sea is firing.

"General Quarters! General Quarters! All hands, man your battle stations, this is not a drill! I say again, all hands, man your battle stations, this is not a drill! "

9S hears someone shouting in military channel, "SDF destroyers inbound!"

For a moment, darkness and horror shrouded the whole city, SDF destroyers appear in the dark, bringing death and fear.

Dozens of dropships full of SDF soldier flock from SDF destroyers, machine gun civilians, and empty the troops in the everywhere of the city, the flame-drowned city is full of blood, corpses, car debris, and burning building ruins.

People screams desperately, but it was all futile, and soon was machine gunned, or was executed by SDF soldiers.

An SDF dropship full of soldier hovers in front of 2B and 9S, machine guns 2B and 9S, then drops five SDF soldiers, they jump from the opening dock and fires 2B and 9S.

"9S! Find a cover quickly!" 2B pull out the sword rush to SDF soldiers, SDF soldiers fire their Volks back.

She soon killed five soldiers, but more SDF forces are constantly coming.

A Skelter quickly flew over 2B, dropped two bombs, bomb exploded,causing 2B shocked on the wall, her system has been shut down, lose consciousness temporarily.

"Report: YoRHa 2B has been shut down, damage status: minor, able to reboot."

9S quickly rushed to faint in front of 2B to help her reboot, while SDF soldiers are approaching them step by step.

"Report: YoRHa 2B reboot successfully."

"2B, we should find a way to escape, they are more and more!"

2B and 9S retreat to a shopping mall to take cover, but followed by, the SS Perseverance crashes on the sea, causing an tsunami, rolling 2B and 9S into an alley full of SDF soldiers.

They quickly jumped into the windows on the second floor of a damaged building to take cover, but SDF soldiers quickly roll into the building to pursuit them.

Suddenly, a hunting robot locked down 2B, quickly moves to her.

"Caution: this device contains explosive. Suggest: destroy it in range."

Pod 042 and 153 fire to it, destroyed it before it could be able to climb to her back and explode.

With several orbital drop pods landing on the surface, impact sounds from far to near, suddenly a drop pod carrying three C-6 combat robots penetrated the roof, landed in front of 2B and 9S, and robots quickly broke the hatch and charged to 2B.

9S hacked into one robot's system, causing it to self destructs, destroyed one and damaged other two.

But these SDF robots are far more harder to deal with than machine lifeform ,even they are damaged, 2B had a hard time fighting with these robots. One robot melee fights with 2B,and another robot shoots at 2B with its Volk.

Both ballistic and energy weapon could cause critical damage to androids, the reason is, androids have both human-like physiological structure and precise electronic system, and bullets from SDF soldiers have impressive muzzle velocity, making android hard to evade. But in close quarter combat, androids could overwhelm human soldiers.

Suddenly, the SS Nova crashed into surface, causing black storm with wreckages, making 2B, 9S and SDF force unable to see.

A C-6 robot rushed in the face of 2B,about to hit 2B with its powerful fist.

2B instinctively evades the robot's melee attack, and quickly melee the robot with a powerful hit, causing the robot lose its left arm.

But the robot does not show any retreat, even it loss its arm, try to aim at 2B with its Volk, and pulls trigger. it quickly empty its magazine but no one hit.

Losing its left arm means it cannot reload its rifle, so it starts its self-destruct program.

"2B! It will explode! Run as fast as possible!"9S shouts to 2B, when he detected it's going to self-destruct.

2B and 9S jump from the exposed floor of the severely-damaged building, but SDF didn't show any give up from pursuit.

Accidentally, the SDFs become confused, taking cover in hurry, and shoot at another direction, but they were killed one after one, and quickly gunfire stops.

* * *

"Clear!"

A UNSA soldier shouted, but then he find someone behind, not SDF.

"Sir, two unidentified unit at 1."

"Hostiles?"

"Negative sir, they are not SetDef."

"Searching format, let's move!"

The SATO team includes Reyes, Salter, Raines and Ethan turn on their flashlight and begin searching for crashed building, find anything suspect.

"2B,I'm so afraid if they will kill us."

"I think these soldiers are not hostile."

their voice quickly draws Salter's attention, and soon they find 2B and 9S.

"Over here!"

Reyes rushes into the wreckage where 2B and 9S was hiding, while Ethan on his six aiming at two.

"SATO Forces! We are not hostile!"

"Thank you for assist, and who are you?"

"Hold down! Blue! Blue!" Raines shouted to team.

"SATO leader, Lt. Nick Reyes."

"I'm YoRHa 2B."

"9S."

By the time another wave of orbital drop incoming.

"Marines, Our mission is take back AATIS tower! Keep moving!" Raines ordered.

"Yes sir." Reyes then talk to two, "We have to continue our mission, Ethan will escort you to somewhere safety."

"But." 2B answered, "We wanna join you, I was almost killed, we wanna revenge."

"Good. Let's keep moving!"

Multiple SDF destroyers warped out just over the team, covers the sky, the electronics-magnetic pulse when the SDF destroyer out of slipspace makes 2B and 9S soreness, and then quickly bombard the team with guns and missiles, forcing them to take cover

"All stations! this is Admiral Raines! we are suppressed by SDF destroyers! we need assist ASAP!"

"This is Tigris, we are going to engage."

The battleship SS Tigris arrived, engages enemy, quickly destroys one SDF destroyer with her eight main guns, but soon enemy Skelters harass her, making her in trouble.

"This is Tigris, we are under air assault, over."

"SATO 3 is taking off, ETA 1 mite."

"Roger."

The SATO Jackals soon arrived and engage enemy Skelters, pushing them away from Tigris.

SS Tigris continues engaging enemy destroyers, with her powerful main guns, she can even tear a destroyers in two in single direct shot. She quickly destroys all SDF destroyers, and then provides fire support for SATO team.

But the AATIS is still under enemy control, Tigris has to fly low to avoid AATIS fire, meaning she cannot bombard the SDF ground force with her main gun, only her secondary weapons to provide limited fire support.

a large group of SDF force with C-12 heavy assault robots rolls out, approaching the team and machine guns the team.

"SATO 1-1, this is Tigris, give me target."

"Target acquired!" Reyes targets enemy fires her AA guns to enemy C-12s, damages some of C12s and kills multiple SDF infantries, but still ineffective to push them away.

"We needs heavy weapons to take them down!"

"I can hack it!"

"You can have a try, boy, but there is too many hostiles,so mind yourself."

9S jumps on the roof of building, tries to approach enemy C-12s to start hacking, but enemy noticed him, one C12 with thermal aiming system quickly aims at 9S, and then machine guns 9S.


End file.
